


Read To Me

by Rosalynd



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, M/M, if you love hugging and snuggling you've come to the right place, logan comforting virgil, logan loves hugging virgil, the beginning of their relationship, virgil crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalynd/pseuds/Rosalynd
Summary: Logan is reading in the living room and suddenly Virgil comes in and hugs him, tears streaming down his face. Logan tries his best to comfort him.





	Read To Me

Logan was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. He was taking a break from his work. At one point, he shifted positions so that he had his legs fully on the sofa and he was leaning his side against the back.

After about an hour of reading, he saw one of the sides walk down the stairs in his periphery. Judging by the way he was walking, Logan concluded it was Virgil.

Virgil approached the sofa. He suddenly sat down on Logan’s legs, then wrapped his arms around him so that he was laying almost of top of him. Logan jumped a little in response. Virgil lay his head against his chest.

Logan saw that there were tears streaming down Virgil’s face. 

“Virgil?” 

“Can you please read your book aloud to me?” He suddenly asked, his voice slightly strained from the tears.

“Do you not want to talk about what is distressing you?” 

Virgil sniffed. “Can you please read your book to me?”

Logan paused for a moment.

“You may not find the topic as interesting as I-”

“Please, Logan…” He pleaded, his voice so incredibly sad.

Logan felt very sorry for Virgil. The only way he knew to solve problems was to hear them and work from there. But he did not want to press Virgil as he could become distressed further.

“Alright, Virgil.” Logan said after a small silence. His voice was the softest Virgil had ever heard it. It made his throat tighten and caused more tears to form in his eyes.

He began to read.

Judging by how tightly Virgil was holding him, he could tell that Virgil was on the edge of a panic attack. He could feel his small form tremble against his and could feel his body jump with small sobs. He so desperately wanted to stop reading and just ask him again to tell him what was wrong, but he had made it clear he didn’t want to talk about it.

As he continued to read, he could feel Virgil begin to relax. His sobs ceased first, then his tense hold on him gradually loosened. It seemed his reading calmed him down.

After Logan had concluded that he had sufficiently calmed down, Logan stopped reading and put his book down. He lifted his hands to Virgil’s hair and began to stroke his hair and massage his scalp.

“What are you-!” Virgil began to snap, lifting his head sharply from Logan’s chest. But then he felt a pleasant shudder travel down his body in response to Logan’s touches and he suddenly felt extremely relaxed. His eyes closed against his will. “...doing…?”

“Since you do not wish to talk about what is distressing you, I thought I’d comfort you in a different way. Is this making you feel better?”

“Mm…” Virgil leaned into his touch. It felt especially nice when Logan’s fingers caressed around his ear. He lay back down on Logan’s chest and snuggled into him.

Virgil rarely asked for physical contact when he felt upset. He wanted hugs when he wanted to feel better but not talk about what was bothering him. He had never been comforted in this way before.

Logan smiled as he compared Virgil to a cat, curled up in his lap, loving to be pet.

 

Virgil lost himself in Logan’s touches, and after about 10 minutes he tensed as an anxious thought flew through his mind. He had been lying on Logan for a long period of time. He must be annoyed with him. He interrupted his peaceful break.

“Y’know, if you want me to leave, you just have to say…” He mumbled.

“Okay, Virgil.” Logan simply replied. “The same back to you.” Logan then wrapped his arms gently around him.

Virgil looked up at him in mild surprise. Logan sensed his sudden movement and looked down at him.

“I apologise, would you like to leave?” He asked, beginning to release his arms from Virgil’s back.

“No!” Virgil yelled. He winced at himself. That was too loud. “No...I just thought I might be annoying you…” He lowered his head.

“On the contrary. I am enjoying being with you like this.” He circled his arms around him again. “And if it is making you feel more at ease, then I cannot object.”

Virgil couldn’t fight a small smile growing on his face. He snuggled further into Logan so that his head was resting under Logan’s chin.

“Thanks, L.”

 

Logan had work to do, but he just didn’t want to leave Virgil. Being in such an embrace with him felt so nice. 

 

After about an hour of being in the embrace, Virgil said that he felt much better and encouraged Logan to get back to his work. 

He tried to thank him for accepting his hug and making him feel better, but he felt that he didn’t convey it well enough.

 

Later that same day, Logan was in his room at his desk working, when he saw a slip of paper come from under his door. He picked it up and took it over to his desk. He opened it and began to read.

 

_ Hey, Logan. _

_ Thank you so much for being so kind to me. Thank you for not turning me away, Thank you for just being there for me. I know I already thanked you, but I feel like I didn’t say what I wanted to say properly. I want you to know that it meant a lot to me. I feel much better now. _

_ Just...thank you. You’re the best. _

 

_ Virgil. _

 

Logan couldn’t help but smile. He knew that because Virgil was the literal embodiment of anxiety, he worried he didn’t show gratitude well enough to people. Logan thought that he would write a response to him.

 

Later, they were all having dinner. When Logan was finished, he stood up and pushed his chair in, and then turned to Virgil.

“This is for you, Virgil.” He said, handing him a folded piece of paper. Virgil looked up at him in bewilderment and took the paper. Logan then walked away.

Virgil looked down at it for a few seconds, then proceeded to open it.

 

_ Virgil, _

_ I know I struggle to make my feelings clear, but please know that I care about you a lot. If at any point in the future you feel distressed, always feel welcome to come to me for an embrace. I quite enjoy holding you.  _

 

_ Logan. _

 

Virgil smiled.

 

About a week later, Logan heard a soft knock at his door.

“Yes, come in.” 

The door creaked open very slightly. Logan looked over and saw that it was Virgil on the other side.

Virgil sniffed. “Does your offer still stand?” His voice was strained with tears.

Logan’s face softened. “Yes, it does. Come in, Virgil.

Logan stood and Virgil timidly entered his room and closed the door behind him. He stood there, his body slightly hunched over and began to quietly sob, tears streaming down his face.

“Would you like me to read something to you to ground you?” Virgil nodded.

Logan went over to his bookshelves. He picked out a book about the science of black holes.

He sat on the bed and Virgil went over and lay on top of him. He wrapped his arms tightly around him.

 

Then Logan began to read.

 


End file.
